Town of a Bleeding Heart
by Hellbreaker
Summary: One argument, one small dumb argument led to this. Witness from first person point of view the result of one argument leading to this moment. Rated T for suicide and death. AU one shot Phantom Planet never happened.


Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartmen and Nickelodeon.

Town of a Bleeding Heart

It saddens me that I would be the one who came to this town on a whim. Amity Park, the former home of the ghost hero Danny Phantom. I was just a passing by person and saw him for who he is. A boy who never wanted the Hell he was forced into. He told me of his troubles that he has had. How it all started because of one stupid argument. An argument with his friends that he was going to apologize for. Only it got worse and finally it was too much for him. He took his own life a week later after he gave me a note and ask me to read it at his funeral.

So here I am, standing in front of all these people who have come to mourn the death of a young boy name Daniel James Fenton. I, being a man outside of Amity Park made the connection easily. The poor boy chose to bare the burdens of the people and bare it alone. I could never understand why anyone wishes to be a hero. Heroes, they make a choice that can never be taken back. This boy, yes boy had so much more to go for him. Sadly the pain was too much for him.

I look at the people before me and saw the faces of his burden. People who show no interest of even being here. I clenched my left hand holding the note in anger. These people, if you could call them that. They never knew, they never knew of the Hell they put this child through. I look at those who are crying, and saw only a few who cry true tears of sadness. Others that are crying are only doing so just to make it seem like they care. One Hispanic girl cry crocodile tears, obviously just so her popularity could rise by being sympathetic. I looked at the boy's parents and see them crying their eyes out. I look inside myself to see if I feel sorry for their loss, but I realized that I don't. I don't feel anything for them, because they were part of the cause of their child's suffering.

He told me how his grades were slipping and despite actually studying and pass numerous of test his grades were Ds and Fs. I suspected foul play, but his parents believed him to be slacking. One time I saw the boy when he came to me. Why he came to me I didn't understand until now. He had a mark on his face, a round mark the size of a dinner plate. He told me how his mother called him a disappointment. He tried to defend his actions and prove that he wasn't, but she in a blind rage hit him with a dinner plate. It broke and she blamed him. His father gave looks of disappointment and asked why his son couldn't me more like his sister. That was on a Monday.

He told me how his two best friends he tried to apologize to, avoided him. He mentioned that one time he was in trouble he saw them smirk at him. He tried once again to apologize only to see them walk to another table hand in hand and kissed each other for him to see. He left the school and came to me about it. I could tell he loved the girl, I looked at her next to her parents. Her name is Samantha Manson or as she preferred Sam, crying her eyes out in her gothic funeral clothes while her parents gave half-hearted comfort. He told how she was such a strong girl, instead I see a girl who made a stupid mistake that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

I turned and looked at his other _best friend, _an African-American boy with one of those stupid PDAs on hand. He looked at it was blank looking eyes. It was only after a police investigation that we now know that this boy, Tucker Foley hacked into the school's data base and tampered with Danny's grades as a prank to get back at him for their argument. After finding out he was expelled and will be sent to a correctional facility for delinquent youths.

I look back to the Fenton family, a family of four who have lost their youngest. I look at the young red head girl, Jasmine Fenton. She was away in college when this was happening. I see her crying while glaring at her parents with nothing, but hatred. Danny told me how close he and his sister were. I wish that closeness was enough to save him, but it wasn't.

I turned my head and saw the mayor, Vladimir Masters. Danny spoke of hatred towards him, but as I look at the man I saw sorrow. Whatever history the two have, it must have been complicated. I noticed everyone was looking at me in anticipation, so I decide to bring this to a close.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am truly sorry for the lost of such a young man. I will admit I don't know Daniel that well. I also do not know why he wanted me to read his last thoughts, but I can only hope that they were peaceful ones." I began before I started to read Danny's last thoughts.

_To those who are reading or hearing this, I'm sorry I'm taking up your time. But, I can't go on anymore with everything that has happened._

_The burden I carry is too much for me. I know now that I'm nothing, but a failure. There's no point in trying to disprove it, because as you can see it's too late now. I've tried, I truly did, but it doesn't matter now. Still, I would like to at least let you all know how I feel about things._

_To be blunt, I hate this town. I hate it all with every fiber of my being. This town faces ghost on a daily basis and I simply can't keep up with it. I thought that I was given a gift after the accident, but now I know it's not a gift. It's nothing, but a curse disguised as a gift. I fight for all of you, but what do I get? I get blamed, I get shot at, and I get treated less then human. Just because I'm half-ghost. Yes, I've said it, I'm half-ghost. I, Daniel James Fenton am Danny Phantom._

_To those who don't believe me, I pity all of you for it was true too obvious. I'm never around when Danny Phantom is around and vice versa. Mom and dad, I'll be honest with you both now. I hate you both, all you two ever think about is ghosts. Jazz and I were never your first thoughts. You both spend so much time trying to destroy me, that you never bother to look at the similarities. Were you two so absorbed in your necrophobia that neither of you would never acknowledge me as your son? I guess it doesn't matter, because knowing you two you'll deny it all and blame my death on ghost rather yourselves._

_Jazz, thank you for being the best sister a kid could ask for. I'm sorry that the last time you ever saw me was when you left for college with a bright future ahead of you. I just hope you can succeed in psychology and save kids from making the same choice as me. I love you big sister, always. I also want you to do me this one favor. Can you please look for this little twelve year old girl. Her name is Danielle and she is very special to me. She looks just like me only as a girl. Please take care of her, she is like a daughter to me._

_Sam, Tucker why, why did you two do it? Were you both that mad at me for blowing up on the both of you? I was gonna apologize, it was such a stupid argument. Did you two hate so much for it. I thought you two knew that I would be suffering, because of my choices. I never wanted you two to hate me. Tucker, I knew you were the one who changed my grades. Did you think I would forget that you could hack into the school system? Sam, I thought I knew you so well. I guess I really don't know you at all. But, in turn you didn't know that well either. Did you know that I loved you with all my heart? Well, it doesn't matter anymore now does it? I hope you and Tucker are happy together without me around to get in the way._

_Mr. Lancer, I guess now you won't have to worry about me being late for class now. I wasn't exactly a model student was I? Still I had to choose either school or innocent lives. I thought I made the right choice, but I guess it doesn't matter now. In retrospect I think it's better this way. Nearly all the ghosts were only after me, because I kept them from causing trouble anyway. I hope you will able to teach you students with anymore ghosts attacks._

_Valerie, I'm sorry that because of me your dad lost his job and I indirectly turned you into a ghost hunter. I'm sorry that I've just blew your cover, but I have a reason. Valerie, I want you to continue being a ghost hunter in my place. I know you will keep this cursed town safe. a lot better than my parents ever could._

_Dash, I hate you. Pure and simple. All you and your group ever did was pick on me and yet you worship my other half. Guess this time it came back and bit you in the ass._

_Paulina, I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're selfish, self-centered, shallow, rotten, and an idiot. Like Dash you found joy in my suffering and yet you throw yourself at my ghost half. Well, I hope you're happy. You just lost your hero._

_Kwan, I could never understand why you followed Dash around. I've seen you help those who are not A-List members when you think no one is looking. I used to think that you were an okay guy. Guess we never learn, do we?_

_Starr, I feel nothing but pity for you. You're a beautiful girl and yet you've chose to degrade yourself, by becoming Paulina's satellite. Why? Why would you let yourself be something so pathetic?_

_Vlad, you and I have never seen things eye to eye, but I want to tell you this. Despite everything we've been through I do respect you. You've suffered just as much if not more so. I know I used to insult you, but now I know how you've felt. If you had came to me during the last week I was alive I would have gone with you. I would have gladly disown myself from my parents just to be free from my pain. You don't need to worry though, I've chose to take your secrets with me to my grave._

_If anyone is still listening to this, I'm sorry that I couldn't be Superman or Captain America to all of you. Superman and Captain America could overcome these burden, but I couldn't. The truth is I'm not a hero. I'm just a boy, a boy who has given up._

_Daniel James Fenton aka Danny Phantom_

I finish reading the letter and looked at everyone. I saw many faces of shock, no doubt it's because Danny Phantom has finally been revealed. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were no longer crying, in fact they look like they were about to yell out.

"IT'S A LIE!"

"OUR BABY BOY COULD NEVER BE THE GHOST BOY!"

Too late, the parents have just started. Now nearly everyone has started yelling. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are denying any of the claim I've read. Their daughter on the other hand is yelling at them for being so heartless. I see a blond boy and the Hispanic girl yelling at Danny friends. Only Tucker was yelling back, Sam was still crying her heart out. I could faintly hear her saying something that about how she should be the one in the coffin and suffering. Mr. Masters looked at the Fenton with contempt for all of this. Finally I've had enough of this.

"QUIET!" I roared out.

It was finally silent as everyone looked at me. I had only two thing to do now and I plan on going through with them.

"It took God seven days to create the world. Ironically, it took seven more for Daniel's to collapse on him. All of you people looked for a hero to save you from ghosts. When you got one, you forced your burdens on him. All of you have done what the ghosts couldn't have done. You all have killed your hero. Someone once told me that those who commit suicide go straight to Hell. I wonder, which is worse? Actual Hell or the our own personal Hells? This boy has suffered so much that he was willing to take the chance to go to Hell just so he could be free from his own personal Hell. I hope all of you are happy with yourselves. You've just gotten rid of a great kid." I said as I stepped off the podium.

I walked down the aisle and stopped at the arguing Fenton's.

"Mr. Fenton."

"Yes?"

I threw my hardest left uppercut at his jaw and watch him lift off the floor and crash onto it. His daughter walked away and didn't look back as her mother yelled at her to come back. Mrs. Fenton glared at me, but I didn't falter. I've been met with worse. Mr. Fenton looked up as I continued to walk away as everyone looked at my leaving figure.

"Mr. Fenton. What you've been hit by was not my fist. It was your son's bleeding heart."

I walked out of the church and looked at the sky. I saw the transparent form of young Daniel Fenton. He spoke no words to me. There was no need, for I already know what he wishes for. I felt the wind blow as he vanished from my sight.

Will he return now that he is dead and free? I can't say, but I do know that Amity Park has made history.

A bad one.

_Four years later_

I returned to Amity Park to see the changes that happened to it. As it stands now, during the four years the general public country wide has found out the truth. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were tried and sentenced to life in prison for Child Abuse and Neglect. Some believed they should have been let off lightly on grounds of insanity. It never happened, because they claimed they weren't crazy and blamed it on ghosts. Their daughter Jasmine never went to their trial and never spoke to them.

Jasmine left Amity Park and moved to New York with her newly adopted niece Danielle. She changed her name and became a psychiatrist for trouble youths. And Danielle lives a normal life.

For Daniel's friends, last I've heard young Tucker Foley is now in a juvenile correctional facility for his hacking into the school data base. I don't know how long he in for, but I know that what's hurting him is that he was partially responsible for the suicide of his best friend. Young Samantha Manson has taken up cutting herself from what rumors have stated. People say she is doing this as punishment for making the boy who loved her suffer. They say she won't kill herself until she has suffered as much as he had. I feel bad for her, I could tell that out of all the girls at the funeral that she really did love him.

The other kids that Daniel knew. They fell apart after everything. That blond boy, Dash was suspended for bulling other students and was banned from all sports. Too bad, he was a decent athlete. The Hispanic girl Paulina lost her popularity because after finding out the truth she chose to degrade him for choosing death over her. Last I heard she was now selling herself as a prostitute. The Asian boy known as Kwan dropped out of the high school football team and chose to become a police officer. Daniel's death must of affected him because he now wants to protect people rather than hurt them. This blond girl called Starr, went to college and is aiming for a degree in teaching. Most likely to try and help kids and help them avoid suicide by be a positive role model.

The new ghost hunter of Amity Park, Valerie Grey. She honored Daniel's wish and became the resident ghost-hunter in his stead. She is quite good at it and seems to take on a method similar to Daniel's when it comes to hunting. Capture and release back to the Ghost Zone.

As it is now, Amity Park is regarded as the town that killed its hero.

To me, Amity Park is the town of a bleeding heart.

The End

Author's note: This was story that came to me last night after remembering a story that had Danny suffer and failed at suicide. I can't remember the story, but I do remember Danny was hit by his mother with a diner plate and Sam and Tucker pretending to be a couple to get back at him over a stupid argument. I thought about it and realized that you don't do that to your friends.

When I look at Danny, I see a boy who at times doesn't know what's right and what's wrong. I also see that he is one who wants to carry the world's burdens alone. I can see him having a fragile heart that can easily break. So I wanted to use that and created this. I won't say it's a work of art, because I think it's a piece of garbage. I feel that I've made them all out of character, but I also wanted them to be more realistic. I realize that I couldn't make them realistic so I went with a first person point of view from an outsider. I also left that person nameless, because I wanted the person to be done as if the reader is that character. I don't think I did a good job, but I wanted the message to be brought up.

Don't push people around like that. One day this could be someone you love.

If anyone feels like this is horrible. I am sorry and I agree, but I could let this story go. I felt the urge to write this and I don't regret writing it. I've felt sorrow like this and I truly believe that ones own personal Hell is far worse than actually Hell. This is the aftermath of Danny's personal Hell as I saw it.


End file.
